Bloody hell!
by aqcchi
Summary: Ron catches Hermione being a bit too friendly with Blaise Zabini and starts thinking the worst. Is Zabini trying to steal her away? Is Hermione just not interested in Ron anymore? Was she interested in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Enjoy!

Ron and Harry were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, close to the exit, and were vigorously discussing Quidditch strategies while waiting for Hermione to show up. While Harry was talking, the redhead was stuffing his mouth with apple pie and occasionally humming in agreement.  
As usual, the bespectacled boy wasn't worrying about Hermione's absence too much. However, Ron couldn't help but wonder what was taking her so long up in the Gryffindor tower. She had said there was something she wanted to discuss with Ginny but that was all the information she had given them. She had promised to join them before the end of breakfast… and breakfast was almost over.

''…and since the match with Slytherin is only a week away, I was thi-''

''I'll go look for Hermione!'' Ron suddenly stood up, startling his best friend.

''Don't get paranoid, Ron! There's no way she'd be late for classes, I'm sure we'll see her in Charms. Come on! Breakfast is almost over anyway.'' Harry looked a bit annoyed that the ginger had interrupted him.

''I forgot my homework in my room so I'll just go get it!'' Ron said and left the Great Hall. Harry followed him with his gaze and shook his head, then went to join his other roommates' conversation about the visit to Hogsmeade in three days and what they were intending to buy.

Ron was making his way towards the Gryffindor tower when he spotted Hermione in one of the corridors, right next to the entrance of the library. Okay, so she was not in trouble or, at least, she didn't look like she was. Not that what he saw was any better, he wasn't sure if he was relieved or even more worried now.

Hermione was leaning against the wall, her arms securely wrapped around a couple of library books, and was animatedly discussing something with none other than the 8th year Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, who was smiling at her, the palm of his right hand resting against the wall on one side of the girl's head. They were a bit too close for Ron's liking and he furrowed his brows in displeasure.

''Hermione!'' he called out, startling them both.

''Ron!'' she approached him, leaving Zabini behind: ''What are you doing here?''

''I was looking for you.'' he explained, glaring at his rival over her shoulder. Yes, Blaise Zabini was his rival, it was as clear as day. Ron was sure the Slytherin wanted to steal Hermione from him. Well, not like Hermione was his girlfriend or anything but Ron was still waiting for her to make the first move. He was certain she must like him, at least a little bit, after they kissed in the Chamber of Secrets during the battle of Hogwarts a few months ago. So why wasn't she pursuing him and was instead enjoying Zabini's company in deserted corridors. There were very few people visiting the library during breakfast so Hermione and Blaise were the only ones there at this hour. They must've had a meeting. But why? And why did Hermione feel the need to lie about something like that? What was she hiding?

''But why? I told you I'll come find you, guys.''

''Breakfast is almost over.'' he stated, even more distraught than before.

''It's that late already?!'' Blaise finally reminded of his presence and walked up to them, smiling at the redhead.

''Apparently both of you were so invested in your… conversation that you didn't notice.'' muttered Ron, trying his best not to explode and maybe punch Blaise in the face if only to erase his stupid smile. Why was the motherfucker smiling like that? It gave Ron chills.

''Oh, we were just discussing a muggle novel I gave Blaise a few days ago.''

''It was truly a masterpiece! I'd love to read more muggle literature.'' added the other boy.

''Oh, really?'' the redhead crossed his arms: ''Which novel are we talking about?''

''It's called "Tobacco". It's written by Dimitar Dimow, a Bulgarian novelist. Have you read it?''

''Of course he hasn't! Ron isn't too fond of reading, especially muggle literature.'' Hermione was getting annoyed at Ron's obvious attempt at interrogation.

''Right, I've never even heard of it. And… Bulgarian literature?''

''Viktor recommended it to me a few years ago.'' explained Hermione. ''I really enjoyed it so…''

''I didn't know Viktor Krum likes to read, he sure doesn't look like the type of guy who would curl up on the couch with a book in his lap.''

''Looks can be deceiving!'' Hermione glared at him, then turned to Blaise: ''We have to go or we'll be late for Charms so… I guess I'll see you around?''

''Sure! And I'll be waiting for more book recommendations.'' Blaise smiled, then his gaze shifted to the Gryffindor boy: ''See you around, Weasley!'' he winked, turned around and walked into the library.

Ron raised an eyebrow, greatly confused as to why another guy, his Slytherin rival on top of that, would give him such a flirty goodbye gesture.

''What the-''

''We're going to be late for Charms if we don't hurry up!'' Hermione grabbed his wrist and started dragging him away.

The same evening Ron, Hermione and Harry were writing a Transfiguration essay on the Principles of Re-Materialisation that was due to the next day. When the latter excused himself and went to the bathroom, the bushy-haired girl waited for a few minutes, then put her quill down and turned to Ron:

''Ron…'' she started hesitantly, playing with her fingers.

''Yeah?'' he blinked and his attention shifted to her.

''You… you know that Dean and Seamus are dating, right?''

''Uh… yeah but… why are you asking me that all of a sudden?''

''I don't know, I guess I wanted to know your opinion. Like… do you approve?''

Ron shrugged: ''As long as they love each other, I don't see what the problem is.''

Hermione smiled brightly: ''That's great! That you're so accepting, so open-minded.''

''Did you think I was homophobic?''

''I didn't think anything, I was just… curious because… we never really talk about these things, you know?!''

''And why do we need talk about it? You…'' his eyes widened: ''Are you a lesbian?!''

''Wha-NO!'' she blushed: ''Not that I'd have a problem if I was but I'm simply not! How can you even ask me after…'' she grabbed his hand, squeezing it lightly and making him blush: ''…after what we-''

''Am I interrupting something?''

Hermione quickly released Ron's hand and grabbed her quill. When she looked up at Harry, her eyes narrowed: he was smiling knowingly.

''W-we were just talking!'' mumbled Ron and went back to writing his essay.

''Sure!'' the black haired boy sat down and kept doing his homework in silence.

The next time Ron saw Blaise and Hermione together was when he returned to the Gryffindor common room after Quidditch practice one evening. Harry had stayed behind to talk to one of their recruits from 4th year so the red headed boy found himself walking back on his own just to find out Hermione leaning against the armrest of the sofa near the fireplace with her feet in Blaise's lap. He was massaging her ankles and listening to her voice as she was reading to him.

''What is he doing here?!'' was the first thing that left the freckled boy's mouth when the portrait of the Fat Lady closed behind him. Hermione, as if burned, pulled her legs out of Zabini's lap.

''R-ron, where's Harry?'' she asked but it sounded fake even to her own ears – the way she wanted to change the topic and pretend that nothing out of the ordinary was occurring right under her best friends' noses. And there was definitely something going on between her and Zabini, Ron was sure. He wasn't as clueless as some people thought he was.

''No, no, no! I asked you a question first. What is a Slytherin…'' he glared at Blaise who didn't seem distraught one bit: ''… doing in Gryffindor territory? And why was he touching you?''

''Does that fact upset you, Weasley?'' Blaise finally spoke and stood up, gathering his stuff that lay abandoned on the carpet – his robes and bag. ''Me…touching your girlfriend? Oh, wait, you and Hermione are just friends so I guess I'm not doing anything wrong. Don't you agree?''

''B-blaise, stop it!'' Hermione blushed, avoiding Ron's gaze. The redhead's next words, however, made her frown.

''Do whatever you want, I don't care!'' he spat and ran past them, going up to the boys' dormitories. Upon entering his room – he was still a prefect, therefore had his own room – he came across his reflection in the mirror placed at the opposite side of the room. An awfully upset looking redheaded boy stared back at him, angry tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. So something was definitely going on between the girl he loved and that fucking snake – Zabini.

Ron threw his broomstick to the ground and fell face first onto the bed, gripping the sheets until his knuckles turned white. Apparently, the kiss in the Chamber of Secrets meant nothing to Hermione, she had already found herself another guy, far more attractive than Ron. Zabini was more visually appealing – muscular, dark-skinned (it made him look exotic) and without all those disgusting freckles covering his whole body. Not to mention he liked to read, if not more than Hermione then just as much, and was obviously very smart judging by his excellent performance in all the classes Slytherin shared with Gryffindor. So! He had the looks AND the brains. What more could Ron offer? He himself was average looking and not at all book-smart. He had his sense of humour, of course, but who said Blaise didn't? Maybe the Slytherin's jokes were better than his as well.

There was a knock on the door.

''Whoever you are, go away!'' he yelled and buried his face back in his pillow. He was in no mood to deal with life right now. He was too busy wallowing in self-pity.

The opening of the door made him groan in frustration.

''You upset her.'' came Zabini's calm voice from the direction of the door which was shut closed a few seconds later.

''Good.'' replied the ginger stubbornly and sat up, glaring at his rival. Were they really rivals? Blaise seemed to have already won,…if Ron even had a chance in the first place.

''Come on, Weasley! I know you don't mean that.''

''You don't know me, Zabini! Now sod off, that's my room and you're not wanted in here. Just saying, in case my displeasure isn't shown on my face clearly enough.''

''I fancy her, you know…'' muttered Blaise and went to sit beside Ron as if he had been invited instead of told to go away. Why were Slytherins so insistent on irritating the shit out of other people?

''Really?!'' Ron asked sarcastically: ''I haven't noticed.''

''But I fancy you too!''


	2. Chapter 2

Ron blinked and turned his head to the side, staring at Blaise in great confusion: ''Huh?'' was the most intelligent reply he could muster.

The Slytherin boy chuckled: ''You're not the brightest person, are you?''

''Shut up!'' the redhead frowned once again.

''Not that it matters!'' Blaise ignored Ron's outburst: ''You're still extremely cute!'' then wrapped an arm around Ron's waist and pulled him closer, successfully creeping him out because the Gryffindor yelped and jumped off the bed as if burned.

''Don't touch me! You're crazy!'' after making a few steps backwards, not taking his eyes off the invader of his privacy, he finally let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. ''Very funny, Zabini! Now get the fuck out of my room!'' and pointed at the door.

''I am not joking.'' simply said the other boy and stood up: ''I'm going now… but I'll be back!''

''I can't wait!'' Ron rolled his eyes and hurried to close the door after the Slytherin walked out.

The redhead spent the rest of the day in his room, unwilling to talk to anyone, including Hermione and Harry. Well, Hermione didn't want to talk to him either. Apparently, she was still sulking about what he had said earlier. He did care about what she does and with whom, he was just upset and irritated earlier upon seeing her acting so familiar with Zabini. Which brought the next question: Did Hermione know about Blaise's feelings for both her and Ron? 'Oh, come on!' he thought. 'He was clearly joking! Just trying to freak me out. And successfully at that.'

The next morning, at breakfast, Hermione finally came around. She sat next to him at the Gryffindor table and while Harry was talking to Ginny about their new Quidditch strategy, she leaned closer to Ron and whispered: ''Blaise told me about your conversation.''

''So you know… about his prank…'' he took a sip from his pumpkin juice and attacked his chicken fricassee.

''It's not a prank! He originally came to me asking if you were single or interested in anyone.''

He almost spit out his food but managed to swallow it, his eyes wide the entire time.

''Seriously?! Wha-…what did you tell him?''

This time she blushed and averted her gaze.

''Hermione?''

''I told him…'' she started hesitantly, playing with her fingers like it was the most entertaining activity ever. ''…that…''

''Just spit it out!'' he groaned.

''That he can't have you because you're mine!''

''W-wha-…'' he closed his mouth and looked down at his suddenly tasteless food.

''I'm not trying to be possessive or anything…'' she muttered, shyly glancing at him, he could see her biting her lower lip with the corner of his eye: ''A-anyway, he didn't look all that disheartened, he just smiled and went away. I thought that was the end of it but he started talking to me from time to time, showing interest in what I was reading, how my studies were going… normal things.''

''Didn't you think that maybe he was interested in you all along?'' there was bitterness in Ron's voice. He tried telling himself that it didn't matter since Hermione had practically admitted having feelings for him. That, of course, made him happy but at the same time he got upset over the fact that Blaise didn't mean the words he had said. Not that Ron fully believed him before but he had hoped that maybe the Slytherin boy had seen something special in him, found him interesting and 'cute' like he had said himself.

''At first, yeah…'' she admitted a bit embarrassed: ''…but I can't help but notice the way he looks at you when you can't see him. He might fancy me now as well but you were the reason he originally came to me and by the way he acts when you come up in the conversation I can see that the attraction he feels towards you is real.''

Ron kept quiet, he had forgotten to eat and was just staring at his hands, willing himself to calm down. Being desired by not one but two people at once made him feel restless… and extremely good even though one of them was a Slytherin guy.

He looked up and his gaze locked with Blaise's from across the room. The redhead's eyes widened and he quickly looked back down, cheeks flaming.

''So… what do you think?''

His attention snapped back to Hermione: ''A-about what?''

''About what I just told you. I know it's a bit weird but-''

''A bit weird? If that's 'a bit', I don't know what 'a lot' is.'' he muttered and took another sip from his pumpkin juice.

''What are you guys talking about?'' Harry joined in the conversation, successfully silencing them.

''Is something up?'' Ginny leaned closer.

''Nothing to worry about!'' Hermione finally answered, glancing at Ron: ''If you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom!'' she stood up, leaving her food untouched.

''Do you want me to come with you?'' Ginny was ready to follow the bushy-haired girl.

''No need! I'll be real quick!'' and Hermione left her three friends on the table.

''Is she alright?'' asked Harry, his gaze shifting to Ron.

''I guess so…'' answered the redheaded boy and kept eating.

Classes went on without any out-of-the-ordinary occurrences that day and before Ron knew it, he was dragged to the library by Hermione while Harry and Ginny went back to the Gryffindor common room.

''What book are we looking for this time?'' Ron sighed as he dropped his bag on one of the tables in the library and sat down.

''I'll be right back!'' instead of answering, Hermione disappeared behind a bookshelf.

Ron raised an eyebrow but didn't follow, he just wanted to go back to his room and sleep. Briefly wondering why Harry was allowed to skip their 'adventures' in the library and he was not, the redhead closed his eyes and relaxed in the chair, ready to take a nap because Hermione would probably take a while to find what she was looking for, especially when every other book she usually comes across, she starts reading on the spot and forgets about the time.

''You really like her, huh?!''

Ron's eyes snapped open and he wordlessly stared at Blaise who was leaning against the table, looking down at Ron with a smile gracing his full lips: ''I mean, you look extremely bored every time I see you in here but keep visiting anyway… only because she insists. Aren't you adorable?!''

Ron gulped and sat up straight in his chair, his eyes never leaving Zabini's hazel orbs.

''You seem to keep a close eye on me these days in order to know that much.'' Ron answered boldly, hoping to embarrass the other boy.

''Not that I'm stalking you or anything, you just stand out… being so tall and possessing such a vibrant hair colour… and such a nice ass…

At that last part, Ron's cheeks reddened faster than ever before and he stuttered:

''H-how ca-can you s-''

''That's the truth, I don't see the need to hide it.'' answered Blaise calmly but his smile widened. 'The bastard is enjoying embarrassing me!' thought the redhead and said:

''That joke has been going on for way too long!''

''You still insist it's only a joke?!'' Blaise frowned at that: ''I don't have the time to play tricks, too many books are out there, waiting for me to read them.''

''Then go read them! Who's stopping you?! Certainly, not me!'' Ron rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

''They'll be much more enjoyable with you and Hermione curled up in bed with me.''

Ron groaned not knowing how he should respond to that, Blaise was shamelessly flirting with him. In the library where they could be heard, at that.

The redhead stood up, embarrassed beyond repair and without answering, went to look for Hermione. He found her almost immediately, hiding behind the closest bookshelf and, obviously, eavesdropping. She smiled sheepishly as soon as their eyes locked, making Ron snort and ask:

''Hermione, what exactly is going on here? Enlighten me, would ya?''

''W-well…'' she scratched her head, thoughtfully biting her lip.

''We were thinking of going to Hogsmeade together this Saturday.'' Blaise appeared behind Ron, making him jump and back away towards the bushy-haired girl.

''Good for you!'' grumbled Ron as soon as he processed the information. He regretted asking, he didn't need to know what the 'new lovebirds' were up to, especially when he was in love with Hermione and she was infatuated by Mr. tall, dark and handsome.

''That poor thing still doesn't get it, huh, 'Mione?'' Blaise chuckled.

''That's Ron for you!' chirped Hermione: ''But that's part of the reason why he's so irresistible!''

''Can you stop talking about me like I'm not here?'' Ron was getting more and more confused and with his confusion grew his annoyance as well.

''Baby-'' started Blaise, taking a step towards Ron who immediately took a step back and spat:

''Don't call me that!''

''Ron!'' Hermione put a hand on his shoulder: ''What Blaise was trying to say is that the three of us are going to Hogsmeade this Saturday. You included.''

''Why would you-'' started the redhead, even more confused than before if that was even possible.

''Because it'd be nice if we became a happy threesome, Weasley!'' Blaise finally snapped: ''I'll spell it out for you if you still don't get it: I fancy both of you, Hermione fancies both of us, we want a relationship with you!''

''A… t-t-threso-some? WHAT?'' Ron gasped, looking at them like they were either perverts or lunatics… or both!

''You're already in love with Hermione.'' continued the dark-skinned boy like he hadn't been interrupted: ''Now it's time to make you fall in love with me as well!''


End file.
